


Tutti cominciano dal cilok

by verlirene



Series: HQ Lokal Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crazy Rich Asians Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Bromance, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene
Summary: Kisah Bokuto dan Kuroo dimulai dari cilok penuh kejahatan di pagar barat sekolah. #HQLokalWeek
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: HQ Lokal Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893946
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Tutti cominciano dal cilok

**Author's Note:**

> Ini masih nyambung sama fic #1. Jadi, seting masih sekitar tahun 2007-2010ish.  
> Dan, ya--masih crazy rich AU karena saya males mikir. Pokoknya kalau judul pakai bahasa Italia = kemungkinan besar nyambung sama fanfic berjudul bahasa Italia lainnya.
> 
> Nama kota disamarkan (Jogjuoka = Jogja + Fukuoka ; Hokkabaya = Hokkaido + Surabaya) dan untuk kata berbahasa Jawa mohon lihat terjemahannya di bawah.
> 
> Sebenernya b aja ini tuh. Tapi ratingnya saya ganti T karena ada beberapa kata kasar *...* #savepembacamuda

Pagar itu bau cat besi dan masih mengkilap di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

Saat itu Bokuto sedang asyik melahap sebungkus ciloknya, sebuah jajanan yang hanya bisa dia dapatkan selama sekolah, karena kalau dia sudah di rumah dan dalam pengawasan semua staf rumah tangga, makanan yang bisa dia makan hanyalah menu-menu ningrat buatan koki pribadi mereka. Cilok favoritnya adalah yang merah. Tidak hanya merah biasa, tapi yang **merah**. Isinya saos murahan yang tidak jelas bagaimana kandungan tomat dan cabainya, bubuk cabai yang pedasnya membuat panas tenggorokan, dan micin yang bisa membuat maminya langsung sesak napas dan dibawa ke VVIP _suite_ milik rumah sakit keluarga mereka. Di hari yang panas, memang sebungkus kresek cilok ekstra pedas bukanlah pilihan tepat kalau tidak ditemani soda dingin. Sayangnya, abang penjual soda kesayangannya tidak berjualan hari ini dan Bokuto terlalu mager untuk pergi ke _vending machine_ dekat ruang TU.

Mulutnya masih berdesis layaknya iklan mi instan super pedas yang dilihatnya di televisi, tapi Bokuto cuek saja. Apa yang bagi orang kebanyakan adalah jajanan sehari-hari, baginya adalah sebuah ‘kemewahan’. Dia terus menikmati sebungkus cilok itu dengan penuh semangat membara, tanpa memedulikan bulir-bulir keringan sebesar biji jagung yang menuruni keningnya.

_Iya, ceritanya Koutarou Bokuto ini kepedesan, geng._

“Makannya santai aja, Mas,” Abang Cilok langganan nyengir ke Bokuto dari balik pagar besi. “Nggak ada yang _njaluk_ , kok.”

Mendengar kelakar itu, Bokuto tertawa keras dan menyeka saus yang ada di mulutnya. “Ini tuh santai, Paaak!” balasnya dengan volume yang tidak kalah keras, “Tapi _pancen_ saya makannya cepet aja.”

“Oooh, ya ya ya.” Abang Cilok mengangguk penuh pengertian. “Nanti kalau kurang tinggal beli lagi saja _to_ , Mas.”

Kalau ditanya mengapa Bokuto sudah seperti _konco kentel_ dengan si abang cilok, jawabannya adalah karena si penjual cilok adalah pedagang kaki lima yang pertama kali dijajal oleh Bokuto di saat pertama dia memberanikan diri untuk bolos dari kelas dan beli jajanan ‘orang melarat’. Entah Bokuto masih ingat atau tidak, tapi Abang Cilok tidak menyangka kalau bocah berjidat lebar yang awalnya minta menu saat mau memesan cilok dan berakhir ngutang karena _“Maaf Pak, uang saya paling kecil lima puluh ribuan.”_ akhirnya malah jadi pelanggan tetapnya dan bahkan ahli dalam _gojek kere_ khas kawula miskin. Jadilah, dia sampai hapal di mata pelajaran apa Bokuto berani bolos, mata pelajaran mana yang dia benci, siapa guru yang pernah melemparinya dengan kapur, dan nama-nama negara yang pernah dikunjungi si tuan muda.

Bagi Bokuto dan Abang Cilok, hari itu adalah sebuah hari yang biasa, momen-momen nakal khas anak SMA manapun. Bokuto memanfaatkan sifat Pak Subandi yang tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan murid-muridnya di kelas, menjadikan kelas Fisika sebagai jam rutinnya bolos. Sementara Abang Cilok menjadikan hari ini sebagai waktu rutinnya mangkal di luar pagar timur SMA swasta termahal di Jogjuoka, karena pembelian dari seorang Bokuto sudah setara dengan sepuluh orang di sekolah biasa. Akan tetapi, siapa sangka kalah pada saat itu ada satu suara yang membuat Abang Cilok kaget.

“Mas! _Tumbas_!”

Dari kejauhan, seorang bocah SMA (ya iyalah) berlari penuh semangat menuju ke pagar besi, sembari melambaikan selembar uang sepuluh ribuan. Baik Bokuto dan Abang Cilok menoleh ke asal suara dan mengernyitkan dahi. Abang Cilok belum pernah melihat sosok itu, sementara Bokuto **bingung** kenapa manusia satu ini tiba-tiba ada di sini, yang notabene _spot_ bolos favorit untuk anak IPA.

Abang Cilok ini oportunis, tidak pernah menolak kalau siswa sekolah ini beli, karena dia sendiri tahu kalau sekolah ini bukan sekolah sembarangan. Isinya anak-anak _wong-wong sugih_ di Jogjuoka yang sudah tajir bahkan sebelum moyang Abang Cilok selesai melaut dengan kapal Pinisi. “Boleh, Mas! Seporsi lima ribu. Mau _pirang_ porsi, Mas?”

“Lima ribu?” Anak berambut hitam itu terpukau saat mendengar harga itu dilontarkan (padahal harganya sudah dikatrol parah), seolah-olah baru saja dapat undian rumah tipe 36 dari supermarket Nekoma Kampus. “Yang bener _ae_ , Mas? _Tenan_ lima ribu _a_?”

“Lha iya _tenan_ , _wong_ saya _adol_ cilok juga _temenan_ , Mas. Kenapa _to_?”

“Murah, Mas!” tukas pemuda itu. “Di pagar barat harganya lebih mahal! Seporsi delapan ribu!”

“ _Waton_ _tenan ik! Mosok wolung ewu!_ ”

Suara teriakan kencang membuat perhatian Abang Cilok dan si pemuda teralihkan. Rupanya, itu adalah teriakan Bokuto yang sedari tadi memilih diam karena si pembeli baru tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Akan tetapi, kini saat perhatian kedua orang itu tertuju padanya, si pemuda menaikkan sebelah alisnya, agak terkejut dengan sosok yang tidak disangka-sangkanya akan bolos.

“… Bokuto?” gumamnya bingung.

Namun, gumaman pelan itu sampai ke telinga Bokuto dengan jelas di hari panas tanpa angin ini. “Ya, Kuroo? Kenapa? Mau ngejek?”

Tapi si pemuda berambut hitam hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian menggeleng. “Nggak, heh. Aku… cuma kaget aja. Nggak nyangka juara olimpiade Biologi kayak kamu bakal bolos, _ndak_ takut bakal dimarahin ortumu yang dokter _kae_ _a_?”

“Heh,” Bokuto membalas, sembari mengabaikan kesadaran (dan kekesalan) yang didapat setelah mengetahui bahwa Kuroo bicara dengan logat Hokkabaya yang tidak disukainya. “ _ngaca o, ndes._ Emang keluargamu _ra_ bakal stres _nek_ liat anak _e_ jajan micin gini, padahal restomu jual _sing luwih larang_ dan berkualitas dari ini?”

Si langganan tim olimpiade ekonomi itu hanya tertawa singkat mendengar balasan Bokuto. “Bener sih.”

.

Pertemuan kedua mereka entah mengapa sudah diprediksi oleh Kuroo, walau dia tidak menyangka kalau Bokuto sekonsisten ini perkara bolos-membolos. Karena lokasi gedung IPA, IPS, dan Bahasa yang berbeda, ketiga jurusan ini nampak seperti tiga sekte yang berbeda di sekolah. Ditambah sekolah mereka yang super luas, tidak heran kalau siswa ketiga jurusan tidak pernah bertemu, selain di kelas sepuluh saat belum ada penjurusan. Dia hanya pergi di hari yang sama, jam yang sama, dan di pagar barat yang sama. Di sanalah dia menemukan sosok Bokuto, dengan cilok dan seplastik minuman coklat malt (baca: m*lo) dingin—yang membuat Kuroo ngiler dalam hati seraya berpikir keras, _Rek, ada yang jual m*lo di sini ta? Enak tenan!_ —tengah bercengkrama dengan Abang Cilok. Tidak seperti dua minggu lalu, kali ini Kuroo sudah menyiapkan uang pas dan bergegas menemui Abang Cilok, “Mas, seporsi ya. Tapi nggak usah pakai bumbu.”

“Kosongan gitu, Mas?”

“Iya.”

“Kecap?”

“Nggak, Mas.”

“Saos?”

“Nggak, Mas….”

“Kuah?”

“Nggak Maaaas!”

“Tusuk?”

“Ng—Eh, kalau itu iya, Mas!”

Abang Cilok tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut dan segera membuatkan pesanan si tuan muda 2.0 (posisi 1.0 sudah diembat oleh Bokuto Koutarou). Kuroo menerima pesanan itu dengan senang, kemudian menclok pindah ke Bapak Burger, lalu ke Ibu Es Kelapa Muda, sebelum akhirnya mendatangi Bokuto dengan segepok jajanan di tangan. Tanpa bertanya, Kuroo segera memosisikan dirinya di sebelah Bokuto.

“Eh, ketemu lagi,” sapa Kuroo santai.

“Yoi,” jawab Bokuto. Ia kemudian tersenyum mengejek dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke cilok yang dibeli Kuroo. “Apaan tuh. Cilok kok putihan gitu.”

“Terserah aku lah,” sergah Kuro. “Lagian kemaren aku ketauan jajan di luar sama Papaku.” Dia melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan sebuah pengakuan bervolume rendah. Kuroo kira kalau selama ini jajanan bolosnya sudah cukup ‘kotor’. Namun, jajanan pagar IPS alias pagar timur yang didominasi makanan berat, ternyata lebih higienis daripada pagar barat yang penuh jajanan bermicin, bersakarin, dan berformalin.

Bokuto refleks tertawa ngakak mendengar pengakuan Kuroo. Bukannya konyol, hanya saja pengakuan itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya setahun lalu, yang setelah seporsi jajanan pertamanya, berakhir diare tiga hari berturut-turut dan sampai dibawa ke IGD, sebelum didiagnosa ‘keracunan makanan’ oleh dokter jaga, karena tidak ada yang berani bilang kalau perut Raden Koutarou ini ‘manja’ pada direktur rumah sakit mereka, hasil dari diet yang terlalu dijaga sedari kecil. “Pasti tenggorokanmu sakit setelah makan cilok!”

Kuroo hendak membalas ejekan itu, tapi perkataan Bokuto itu benar adanya, sehingga telinganya sukses memerah. “Nggak cuma itu, kok!”

Namun, bukannya membuat Bokuto diam, sanggahan itu justru membuat si anak direktur rumah sakit termahal di Jogjuoka ini semakin ngakak. “Apalagi? Diare? Muntah-muntah? Sakit perut?”

“Ish, _meneng o cuk._ ” Kuroo kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas Bokuto, sembari bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa si _ace_ kelas IPA ini bisa tahu gejalanya. Apakah itu karena Bokuto anak dokter, atau karena Bokuto anak IPA, atau….

Bokuto tidak goyah dengan perkataan judes Kuroo. Akhirnya, dia menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk tertawa lepas, sebelum akhirnya bisa kembali normal. Dia masih tersenyum ke Kuroo dengan muka tersengal-sengal, sampai akhirnya dia menepuk pundak Kuroo bak menepuk saudara senasib sepenanggungan. _Kamerad._

“Santai aja makannya. Aku nggak bakal minta dan… pelan-pelan aja. Cobain satu-satu, mulai dari saosnya. Tapi pakenya dikit dulu!”

Kuroo sama sekali tidak paham dari mana asalnya sikap Bokuto yang sok menggurui. Anehnya, dia pun tidak keberatan dengan sikap Bokuto yang sok-sokan. Manusia satu ini memang aneh dan Kuroo sendiri menjustifikasi dengan ‘yah, _jenenge ae_ anak IPA’. Kuroo pun mencatat saran Bokuto dalam hati dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mulai coba-coba beli cilok pakai saos, di kali selanjutnya dia jajan di Abang Cilok.

Keduanya terus makan secepat mungkin dan menghabiskan jajanan-jajanan yang mereka beli. Ditambah momen diam selama beberapa menit, kemudian belajar guyonan receh ke para pedagang, bel ganti pelajaran pun akhirnya berbunyi. Walau Bokuto dan Kuroo tidak berkata apapun, keduanya tahu kalau ini tandanya jam bolos mereka sudah selesai.

Kuroo adalah yang pertama berdiri. Dia sadar diri untuk kembali lebih cepat, karena kelas IPS yang ada di sisi berlawanan. “Pergi dulu, ya.” Seolah sesuatu yang alami, dia pamit ke Bokuto.

“Yooo,” jawab Bokuto santai. “ _Ndang_ balik sana. Nanti dicariin.”

“Nggak bakal lah, kayak aku _ki apaan ae_.” Kuroo menjawab dengan senyum di wajah. Walau Bokuto juga tahu, kalau tidak mungkin seorang Kuroo Tetsurou tidak dicari oleh guru-guru.

Namun, Bokuto memilih diam. Dia melambaikan tangan pada Kuroo sembari menyeruput sisa es jeruk terakhirnya. Karena ia tahu, kalau pertemuan mereka masih akan berlanjut hingga waktu yang… lama.

.

Entah ini pertemuan ke… berapa. Baik Kuroo, Bokuto, maupun Abang Cilok sudah kehabisan hitungan. Omong-omong soal Abang Cilok, minggu ini adalah minggu terakhirnya menyajikan cilok kesayangan duo Bokuto dan Kuroo, karena dia harus kembali ke kampung halaman dan membantu orangtuanya yang mulai sering kambuh encoknya untuk mengurus sawah dan ternak mereka. Sebagai dua pelanggan setia yang membantu menyejahterakan kehidupannya, kabar ini pun sampai ke telinga mereka dan Kuroo maupun Bokuto sama-sama nekat bolos demi si Abang.

“Bang…. _Tenan ki meh bali? Gak meh dodolan neh…?_ ” Bokuto bertanya pelan. Volume suaranya begitu lirih karena menahan air mata. Setelah hampir tiga tahun mengenal, tidak heran kalau sesosok Abang Cilok sudah menjadi lebih dari sekadar penjual micin kesayangan untuk Bokuto.

Kuroo merangkul Bokuto di sampingnya. Turut diam seribu bahasa, karena kedekatannya dengan Bokuto sudah membuat Kuroo mengenal si Abang Cilok. Satu, dua, tiga, empat tepukan pelan mendarat di pundak Bokuto, tapi Kuroo hanya menggumam tidak jelas. “Ntar kan pas liburan kita bisa pergi ke tempat Mas-nya.”

Usul itu ditanggapi dengan riang oleh Abang Cilok. “Bener, ‘Den Tet!”—singkatan dari Raden Tetsurou—“Rumah saya juga kebetulan deket jalan besar, kok! Nanti kalau _sampeyan_ ke desa saya, gampang nyari rumahnya. Tinggal liat yang rumah warna kuning deket gapura!”

Sayang sekali, ada pagar besi tinggi yang berdiri kokoh memisahkan antara Abang Cilok dan kedua ~~sumber uang~~ pelanggan kesayangannya. Kalau tidak, mungkin Abang Cilok sudah memeluk duo Bokuto dan Kuroo sekarang. Dia tidak pernah menyangka, kalau keisengannya coba-coba mangkal di pintu barat akan membuatnya punya pelanggan yang semenggemaskan keduanya.

Tangis Bokuto pecah, sebab baru kali ini dia sungguhan merasa kalau kehidupan eskapisnya akan berakhir. Kepergian Abang Cilok dalam beberapa hari ke depan dan pertemuan terakhir ini membuat Bokuto seolah ditampar kembali ke kenyataan, kalau dia tidak bisa lari dari tanggung jawabnya. Hanya satu pedagang, tapi lebih dari cukup untuk menyadarkan Bokuto bahwa masa SMA-nya akan segera usai. Setelah UN, ujian sekolah, dan tetek bengek lainnya, dia harus lekas mempersiapkan untuk studi lanjutnya. Baik Tuan dan Nyonya Bokuto sudah memiliki rencana untuknya sebagai calon pewaris rumah sakit dan segala aset milik keluarga Bokuto.

Abang Cilok panik, dia tidak menyangka kalau Bokuto yang badannya bongsor bisa menangisi tersedu-sedan jelek seperti itu. Dia pun memberi sinyal pada Kuroo untuk menyenangkan Bokuto, tapi Kuroo sendiri juga sama diamnya.

“Mas Kot, ayo…. Nggak usah nangis terus. Nanti saya kasih bonus cilok deh, gratis, buat Mas Kot sama Den Tet….”

.

Dan di hari yang sama, untuk pertama kalinya, keduanya bertemu di pintu depan sepulang sekolah.

“Heh.” Kuroo adalah yang pertama kali menyapa.

“Woi,” balas Bokuto. Sapaannya tidak seenergik biasanya, karena capek usai terisak-isak. Ada sedikit noda coklat yang diidentifikasi Kuroo sebagai saus mi instan, tapi Kuroo memilih diam.

Anak-anak lain mulai berbisik-bisik saat melihat sosok keduanya bersebelahan. Meskipun keduanya sudah sangat dekat sampai-sampai Akaashi merasa jadi pihak ketiga serba tahu, kedekatan Bokuto si jenius jurusan IPA dan Kuroo si murid flamboyan jurusan IPS belum diketahui banyak orang. Baik keduanya hampir tidak pernah punya waktu untuk bertemu di _event_ sekolah, apalagi di kelas gabungan. Bahkan _study tour_ mereka pun terpisah: jurusan IPS ke Perugia, Italia, jurusan IPA ke Aarhus, Denmark, sementara jurusan Bahasa ke Kathmandu, Nepal. Jadi, pemandangan Bokuto dan Kuroo yang bersebelahan dan mengobrol luwes seolah sahabat karib sejak orok mengejutkan banyak orang, bahkan lebih mengejutkan dari kabar Oikawa yang _coming out_ sampai membahayakan posisinya di tim voli sekolah atau Akaashi yang mendadak pindah sekolah dan menempuh pendidikan diploma di kampus ngetop Inggris.

Kuroo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lagi-lagi, dia sudah menyangka akan mendapat reaksi ini dari orang-orang, tapi gagal memprediksi kalau rasanya akan se _tidak_ nyaman ini. Dia berdeham pelan, sebelum akhirnya buka suara. “Jemputanmu kapan datang?”

“Nggak datang,” jawab Bokuto.

Kuroo bingung. “Maksudnya?”

Si kapten tim olimpiade Biologi mengangkat bahunya. “Ya, aku mau pulang sendiri aja.”

“Sendiri? Yakin? Naik apa?”

“ _Mbuh_ ,” Bokuto menjawab sekenanya. “Taksi, paling.”

“Oh.”

Kuroo kehabisan kata-kata untuk menghibur sahabatnya yang satu ini. Namun, bukannya dia sendiri tidak sedih. Justru dia turut kehabisan kata-kata, karena bukan cuma Bokuto yang ditampar kembali ke realita oleh perpisahan mereka dengan Abang Cilok.

Keduanya mematung di depan gerbang sekolah. Tidak seperti biasanya, duo _ace_ jurusan ini memperlihatkan wajah muram yang membuat orang segan untuk menyapa keduanya. Akan tetapi, posisi mereka pun akhirnya harus dibubarkan oleh jemputan Kuroo yang sudah datang.

Bokuto menghela napas panjang. Dengan kepergian Kuroo, ini artinya dia harus bermuram durja seorang diri. Akan tetapi, alih-alih pergi ke pintu penumpang di belakang, Kuroo malah mengetuk kaca depan bagian sopir dan berkata dalam suara pelan yang tidak bisa didengar Bokuto. Sopir muda itu mengangguk-angguk, menaikkan lagi kaca jendela, sebelum akhirnya pergi sendiri tanpa Kuroo di kursi penumpang. Bokuto tidak paham atas apa yang terjadi, sehingga dia hanya menunjukkan raut muka keheranan waktu Kuroo kembali ke hadapannya.

“Nggak jadi pulang?” tanya retoris diucapkan oleh Bokuto.

Kuroo tersenyum pede. “Nggak.”

“Kenapa?”

Kali ini, ganti Kuroo yang mengangkat bahunya. “Emang _ra oleh_?” tanyanya dengan ekspresi main-main.

“Ya… Ya boleh sih.”

“ _Nek ngono, ya gak papa to?_ Sekali-kali aku pengin bolos abis sekolah. Emang kamu nggak?”

Hanya tiga kalimat pendek, tapi kondisi Kuroo yang sangat mirip dengannya membuat Bokuto lantas turut tersenyum. Sama-sama pewaris sebuah dinasti bergelimang uang, dengan jalan hidup dan masa depan yang sudah digariskan, bahkan sebelum mereka berdua bisa mengeja. Baik Bokuto ataupun Kuroo sadar, bahwa kebebasan mereka di SMA hanya tinggal sebentar lagi. Beberapa bulan lagi ujian sekolah tiba, kemudian ujian nasional. Di sela-sela persiapan ujian pun, mereka sudah harus mempersiapkan berkas untuk mendaftar ke universitas bergengsi luar negeri, persis seperti yang diinginkan kedua orangtua mereka. Di detik mereka lepas dari seragam putih abu-abu, pada detik yang sama jugalah mereka sudah tidak bisa tertawa tanpa beban sebagai duo sohib _big spender_ pagar barat. Ada beban yang harus mereka tanggung setelah ini, ada nama besar keluarga yang harus mereka banggakan, berikut segudang ekspektasi yang sudah dilimpahkan pada keduanya sedari kecil. Semua fakta ini membuat kepala Bokuto pusing dan terasa berat, tapi… dia tetap bersyukur ada Kuroo di sampingnya. Contohnya, seperti sekarang ini.

“Ya mau lah, ‘jingan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terjemahan:  
> 1\. njaluk = minta  
> 2\. pancen/ncen = memang  
> 3\. Nanti kalau kurang tinggal beli lagi saja to, Mas. = sumpah saya bingung ini gimana nerjemahinnya  
> 4\. konco kentel = teman dekat, sahabat karib  
> 5\. gojek kere = bercandaan receh  
> 6\. Tumbas! = Beli! (bahasa sopan)  
> 7\. Mau pirang porsi, Mas? = Mau berapa porsi, Mas?  
> 8\. Yang bener ae, Mas? Tenan lima ribu a? = Yang bener aja, Mas? Beneran lima ribu kan?  
> 9\. Lha iya tenan, wong saya adol cilok juga temenan, Mas. Kenapa to? = Lha iya beneran, orang saya jualan ciloknya juga beneran, Mas. Kenapa sih?  
> 10\. Waton tenan ik! Mosok wolung ewu! = Ngaco banget ih! Masa' 8 ribu!  
> 11\. ... ndak takut bakal dimarahin ortumu yang dokter kae a? = ... nggak takut bakal dimarahin ortumu yang dokter itukah?  
> 12\. ngaca o, ndes. = ngaca sana, nyet.  
> 13\. Emang keluargamu ra bakal stres nek liat anak e jajan micin gini, padahal restomu jual sing luwih larang = Emang keluargamu gak bakal stres kalau liat anaknya jajan micin gini, padahal restomu jual yang lebih mahal  
> 14\. Rek = geng, gais, ges, guise, guys, gals, sob, apalah  
> 15\. meneng o cuk = diem lo njing  
> 16\. jenenge ae = namanya aja  
> 17\. Tenan ki meh bali? Gak meh dodolan neh…? = Beneran ini mau pulang? Gak akan jualan lagi....?  
> 18\. sampeyan = Anda  
> 19\. Mbuh = nggak tau  
> 20\. Emang ra oleh? = emang gak boleh?  
> 21\. Nek ngono, ya gak papa to? = Kalau gitu, ya nggak apa kan?  
> 22\. ‘jingan. = singkatan dari bajingan
> 
> -
> 
> Akhir kata, makasih udah baca sampai sini. Sumpah ini last minute (bahkan late) submission. Semoga berkenan, huhuhu. Sebenernya pengin jelasin lagi soal crazy rich AU ini, tapi... biarlah. Ngantuk saya, euy. Bela-belain banget ini ngerjainnya abis ditabok PR Italia. *sigh*
> 
> Tapi tetep jan lupa kritik, komen, saran, dan cintanya ya! Makasih!!! :D


End file.
